


Not Quite Too Much

by priapus_rising



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fellatio, M/M, Oral, PWP, Vaginal, and a side of feelings.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priapus_rising/pseuds/priapus_rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor entertained the idea of ribbing Brainstorm for being so worked up but, seeing the trembling bulk of him sprawled out in front of Perceptor, wings clattering ever so slightly against the table as he almost demurely offered his interface array, whatever Perceptor had intended to say died in his vocalizer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda contradicts my headcanon of them as permavirgins but let's just pretend they're sexually active band geeks

Brainstorm exvented hard and ground his hips down onto Perceptor's mouth. Perceptor smiled and nuzzled closer to the edge of the table, to Brainstorm's valve, entirely too satisfied with himself when the long slide of his tongue around the rim of Brainstorm's hole earned him a choked whine.

They'd been having trysts like this for a while now, ever since the time case incident. It was easy, what with Perceptor volunteering to act as Brainstorm's supervisor in the lab at all times and the fact that nobody seemed to want anything from the two of them much these days. It left them with a lot of free time, and it quickly became apparent that neither scientist could make it through an entire theoretical debate with their modesty panels closed.

Perceptor pushed his tongue up Brainstorm's valve and savored the rich flavor and tight heat of him while Brainstorm's thighs trembled around his head. Brainstorm stuttered out a few syllables that sounded like they had wanted to be words but never made it that far when Perceptor swirled his tongue around to gather more of his lubricants, tasting him as deeply as he could.

Momentarily satisfied, Perceptor pulled back slightly to gather as much of Brainstorm's lips and folds into his mouth as he could and suck, lapping into every crease he could find. Scrabbling hands pawed at the back of his helm, trying to cram his face as full of gyrating valve as physics would allow.

"Perceptor! Oh _frag_ Percy I need—"

Rather than finish his sentence, Brainstorm tilted his hips down to try and grind his anterior node onto Perceptor's nose, grunting with exertion. Endeared by his need, Perceptor decided to indulge him. He pulled his lips off of Brainstorm's valve with a wet pop only to replace them onto his node, drawing it into a sucking kiss.

Brainstorm moaned and tugged harder on Perceptor's head, legs kicking at nothing. Perceptor hummed for a moment, letting up before sucking hard on his node, earning him a yelp that quickly turned into a long keen as Brainstorm shook so violently he threatened to fall apart.

Suddenly the hands on Perceptor's head reversed their motion, pushing him away from the small appendage he'd grown so fond of.

"W-wait, I—" Brainstorm started, only to be choked off by the feeling of Perceptor's tongue sliding over the tip of his node.

_"I don't want to overload without you inside me!"_ he finished in huff, spreading his thighs apart in a manner he hoped got the point across.

Perceptor entertained the idea of ribbing Brainstorm for being so worked up but, seeing the trembling bulk of him sprawled out in front of Perceptor, wings clattering ever so slightly against the table as he almost demurely offered his interface array, whatever Perceptor had intended to say died in his vocalizer. Swallowing to steady himself, he stood up and placed a hand on one of Brainstorm's shaking thighs. Venting slightly, he guided the tip of his drooling spike into the wet snugness at the mouth of Brainstorm's valve.

Brainstorm brought a hand to Perceptor's chest and hooked his fingers under the plating there, pulling him closer, his legs curling around Perceptor's waist.

"C'mon Perce, it's not like I'm _that_ fragile, I need this," Brainstorm said quietly.

"Alright. Yes," whispered Perceptor, and he began easing his spike into Brainstorm's narrow heat.

Brainstorm rolled his head back onto the table and moaned, low and satisfied, as Perceptor slowly bottomed out inside of him and matched his vocalizations. Perceptor rested there for a moment, acclimating himself to the gentle rippling and squeezing the walls of Brainstorm's valve imparted onto his sensitive spike as the lips of it painted sloppy kisses on his groin. Soon Perceptor became aware that the whole array seemed to be...moving.

"You planning on doing anything down there any time soon?" Brainstorm said, rotating his hips in small circles and smearing even more lubricant on Perceptor's crotch.

Perceptor startled. "Ah. Yes. Sorry, it's just, I'm always taken aback by how good you feel around me. Primus, Brainstorm...."

Brainstorm's eyes widened at that and his valve squeezed down around Perceptor's spike, his fans kicking up a notch.

"Y-you—I—"

Brainstorm reset his vocalizer a couple times.

"Well, you n-need to get used to m-me being good around you at everything," he managed finally.

Perceptor set a slow but steady pace up Brainstorm's valve, gasping as the internal calipers tugged at his spike on the backglide.

"Brainstorm, that doesn't really make any— _ah!_ —sense."

Brainstorm grunted.

"Honestly I really don't— _hnn_ —care right now, I just need you to frag me faster. Please?"

Not one to deny such a request, Perceptor grabbed Brainstorm by the hips and began bouncing him off of his own, a wet smacking sound audible every time Brainstorm's valve made contact with Perceptor's plating. Brainstorm pulled him down over top of him, so close that Perceptor could see the steam curling out of the slats in his facemask, and keened directly into his audio sensor.

" _Harder_ , Percy, harder please—"

Perceptor shifted his grip on Brainstorm's hips and began fucking into him in earnest, jackhammering his spikehead into and along the walls of Brainstorm's sensitive valve, blindly catching on whatever internal sensors he could. Brainstorm wrapped his arms around Perceptor's neck and wailed.

"Oh yes Percy please I'm so—"

Brainstorm pressed his heels to Perceptor's aft, trying to draw him closer still, too far gone to keep the winglets on his calves from banging awkwardly into Perceptor's hips. Perceptor got a hand down between them to crush and tug at Brainstorm's anterior node. Brainstorm arced clear off of the table, his wings clattering loudly around him.

"Oh God Percy—"

Perceptor gave Brainstorm's node a hard pinch and that was all it took.

Brainstorm's overload hit like a thunderclap, sudden and violent and close. Fingers dented Perceptor's shoulders and back while a valve clamped down on his spike like a vice. Brainstorm yelled, inarticulate and breathy and loud as his optics fritzed and shorted out and a small part of Perceptor's brain sincerely hoped no one was around to hear.

Perceptor kept his fingers working on Brainstorm's node to try to ride the fluttering valve clenches of his aftershocks into his own release but it quickly became apparent that wasn't going to work. Perceptor hadn't been nearly as worked up and Brainstorm's reactions were starting to look less like shivers and more like flinches. Perceptor stilled.

Finally Brainstorm started to come back to himself and, after a few false starts and a lot of labored venting, spoke.

"Oh man, that was. Really good. Thank you, Perceptor."

While Brainstorm's optics were still offlined Perceptor snuck a kiss against the corner of his faceplate. He then slowly began to withdraw his spike from the thoroughly soaked valve with a small squelching noise.

Brainstorm propped himself up on his elbows to watch the proceedings when a shadow of horror crossed his face.

"You didn't overload, did you."

Not a question, a statement. Perceptor wasn't sure how to respond so instead he opted to stand there with his mouth open looking dumb. He found himself in this situation a lot around Brainstorm, increasingly.

Brainstorm sat all the way up on the table, hunched just so slightly to avoid putting too much of his weight on his tender valve. Like this, Perceptor was forced to again confront just how much bigger than him Brainstorm was. Not just in height – but in breadth, in mass. His spark fluttered.

"Here," Brainstorm said, reaching up to take his faceplate off.

A lot of people seem to be under the impression that mechs of science can't appreciate the aesthetic value of things, and Perceptor was deeply wounded by this assumption. He wouldn't admit it but the idea that purely because he knew why nebulae formed, or how satellite objects control liquid tides, that he therefore could not see the beauty inherent to them made his spark sink thinking of how cold and callous others must see him.

Looking at Brainstorm's face, with its graceful arcs and hollows framing a gorgeously full set of lips, tended to give him the same feeling.

Brainstorm placed his finger under Perceptor's chin, gently drawing him up into a kiss. Warm and chaste but making Perceptor's still very erect spike twitch all the same. Perceptor leaned forward to try and lick into Brainstorm's mouth, only for him to pull away with a laugh.

"You're pretty eager there, aren't you! I think I got something for that."

Brainstorm leaned in again but this time, instead of going for Perceptor's lips, he bowed his head to suck at Perceptor's neck cabling. Perceptor whined feebly. After that Brainstorm eased off the table, trailing kisses and licks down Perceptor's chassis until he was settled gently on his knees, lips ghosting air over the tip of Perceptor's straining spike. A dollop of prefluid spurted from its slit and rolled over the head.

Brainstorm stuck out his pretty tongue to catch the errant droplet and follow it back to its source, planting a kiss just as chaste as the one he pressed to Perceptor's mouth on the oozing spike. Brainstorm was still hazy from the afterglow of his overload, content to take it slow and savor the gasps and sighs his teasing lips and tongue coaxed out of Perceptor.

This was not lost on Perceptor, who felt like he was going vibrate out of his plating watching Brainstorm slowly lick his own overload off of his throbbing spike. Following a long lick from root to tip Brainstorm gently inserted the spike into his mouth and angled his head so that the tip would poke out of his hollow cheek and rub against his masseter cable. Brainstorm's mouth wasn't much suited for suction but challenge was the mother of innovation, after all.

Brainstorm withdrew from the spike in his mouth to lick up the drops of prefluid that had accumulated on the head, then set to worming his tongue into the slit as far as he could, then repeating. Perceptor squirmed at the intimate treatment of his spike and let out a shaky vent, one hand reaching up to grasp Brainstorm's helm. Brainstorm flicked his eyes up to meet Perceptor's gaze and sunk his mouth back down onto his spike.

Perceptor cried out as Brainstorm writhed his tongue under and around his spike while the gentle ridges of Brainstorm's palate stimulated the top, the tip butting up against his intake just so. Brainstorm slid his mouth backwards off of the spike and ever so gently raked his dental ridge over the flare of Perceptor's spikehead, looking up at him with seemingly something other than just lust in his eyes. Perceptor felt his spark pulse. As Brainstorm prepared to envelope his spike once again Perceptor rubbed his thumb over Brainstorm's cheek ridge. Brainstorm nuzzled into his palm and Perceptor lost his composure.

"I think I love you," Perceptor said suddenly, hurriedly.

Brainstorm's eyes fluttered open as wide as they could go and he lost control of his descent, Perceptor's spike abruptly squeezing into his intake. Brainstorm choked and spluttered around the tip but couldn't get himself coordinated enough to dislodge it, bobbing and coughing fitfully around the obstruction. Brainstorm's look of flustered surprise and the intake now convulsing around Perceptor's spikehead proved to be too much and Perceptor felt like his spark was going supernova. He groaned deep and resonant and overloaded hard straight down Brainstorm's throat.

Brainstorm managed to get the spike out of his esophagus and the final few spurts of transfluid splattered off of his tongue and out through his cheeks, globs of it rolling down his jaw. Brainstorm then pulled off Perceptor's spike entirely to finish coughing.

Once his equilibrium was reestablished, Brainstorm carefully moved Perceptor's hand away from his head and leaned forward to clean the transfluid and oral solvent from Perceptor's softening spike with his tongue. When Perceptor had come down enough to become aware of the mouth suckling at his dangling spike, he too sank to his knees. Placing his hands once again on the sides of Brainstorm's head, he brought their faces together for a proper kiss this time, licking into that beautiful mouth and tasting himself there.

Perceptor thrust his tongue in and Brainstorm tentatively mouthed at it while his oral cavity was cleaned. Perceptor pulled away only to kiss his way along Brainstorm's jaw to lick up the evidence of his overload that had gathered there as well.

"Warn me next time you're gonna do that," Brainstorm said, careful not to pinch Perceptor's tongue in his cheek cable as he spoke.

"Sorry," Perceptor said sheepishly, licking up the final pearl of his overload.

Perceptor leaned back to tuck his spike back into its housing but as he did Brainstorm sagged forward, collapsing against Perceptor's chest and pressing his face into his neck cabling. Two arms circled Perceptor's waist and then hung there limply, unsure of what to do with themselves.

Perceptor, equally unsure of what to do with himself, snaked his arm underneath Brainstorm's wing to run a hand over his back. The arms at his waist tightened. Then,

"Did you mean it?"

Perceptor once again found himself at a loss for words, mouth hanging open. A shuffle against him.

"Or was it just the blowjob talking."

Perceptor reset his vocalizer.

"No, I—I did mean it."

Brainstorm pressed his face even further into Perceptor's neck while Perceptor traced the contours of his fuselage with his fingers. Dimly, Perceptor became aware that Brainstorm was shaking. Dimmer still he noticed the muffled sobs against his throat.

"Are you ok?"

Brainstorm flinched, his whole body taught.

"No. Y—yeah. Yes," said Brainstorm.

Quieter,

"It's just...a lot."

Perceptor held him tightly and pressed his helm against Brainstorm's.

"Yes. Yes, it is."


End file.
